


Chapter 171 Coda

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Coda, F/F, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Just a some small extra scenes for chapter 171.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Wright Luna (mentioned), Kohaku (Dr. STONE)/Wright Luna (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Chapter 171 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878731)

Senku didn’t even turn when he heard the door open, too busy with his bubbles and pretty sure it was Gen bringing them something to drink. But then he heard Chrome’s excited voice.

_Well, Chrome should definitely join us._

He rationalized, ignoring the slight disappointment.

***

When he heard the door a second time, he tried not to smile.

 _The Mentalist has really taken his time_ , he thought.

However, at the lack of witty remarks, he looked towards the door, only to find Kohaku instead, staring at them in clear confusion before backing away slowly.

_What?_

***

After finishing with their calculations, they all agreed to take a break to get some air and think over the results and their implications. He decided to take the chance to check with their captain, to see how the voyage was going and how long until they arrived to their destiny.

“Is Gen avoiding me?”

“Took you long enough to realize.” Ryusui laughed without looking at him, his eyes focused on some point in the distance as he maneuvered the helm.

“Why?”

“He’s angry.”

Senku was about to ask more when Luna interrupted them.

_Right. Luna… Wait, does that mean he is jealous of her?!_

He turned towards where the Mentalist was talking with Kohaku, apparently laughing at something that bothered her. He kept staring until their gazes met and Senku noticed how his smile left his face briefly, before he turned his attention back to Kohaku.

“Senku?” Luna called him again.

He sighed resignedly. Guess he would have to speak with Gen about it.

***

The Mentalist turned out to be really good at avoiding him, but there was only so much he could do in the confines of a ship. Once he managed to get some privacy with him, with the excuse of going over some details of their plan, he closed the door behind him and swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. Well, he had a reason to be nervous. If Gen was jealous of Luna, it could only mean that he had feelings for him and the truth was that he couldn't deal with them right now. Right? Right.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“You are?” Gen looked surprised. Did he really thought he was _that_ clueless? Well, he was kind of right.

“Yeah, but let me explain, Luna is just…” He was just going to clarify that he didn’t have feelings for her to avoid any possible misunderstanding, nothing more. Then he would tell him that now was not the time for them to…

“You think I’m angry because of Luna-chan?” Senku closed his mouth and took a step back in surprise at the indignation of his tone. “Really, Senku-chan?”

“You… you’re not?”

“I mean, I feel bad for her but Kohaku-chan is already taking care of that.”

“Oh, then… why are you?”

“Are you kidding me? You almost got killed!”

“Ah, but you have to thank our friend Stanley for that.”

“And then I have to find out from Kohaku-chan that you decided that in your weak state you could help piloting a plane?!” Senku had to admit that he had never seen him this upset, it was quite intimidating.

“There was no other way-”

“There is _always_ another way. You always made a point to prove that.” Gen cut him. “And yet you pull something like this? Do you have any idea how important you are? If something were to happen to you…”

“Chrome can take over the science-”

“For someone so smart, you can really be an idiot sometimes.” Gen interrupted him once again. “I’m not talking about science, nor leadership skills… I’m talking about _you_.”

Senku closed his mouth, unable to think of an answer to that.

“You’re so important and mean so much to us, Senku-chan, and yet you don't seem to realize it… It's quite frustrating, if I’m being honest.” Gen finished with a sad smile.

“I’m-I’m sorry for worrying you.” He finally spoke.

“You should be.” Gen answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Sure, he was upset, but there was no turning back now and Senku truly looked sorry. He could cut him some slack. That, and make sure that he didn’t put his life in danger like that ever again.

“I’ll try to be more careful.” Senku promised, almost as if he read his mind.

“Good.”

“And… you’re important and mean a lot to me too.” Gen stared at him in surprise, he was most definitely not expecting that.

“My, my, who would have thought that Senku-chan was capable of saying such an emotional thing? How out of character of you! Such a shame the rest of our friends aren’t here to witness this~” Gen said covering half of his smile mockingly.

“Well, if you of all people are going to be honest, then I have to do something equally unexpected.” Senku replied with a smile and when Gen returned it, he felt himself finally relax.

Things could finally go back to normal.

***

“You still have to talk to Luna-chan.”

“Ugh, I know.” He sighed annoyed at the reminder. “She’s been acting weird all day, like she wants to tell me something but gets nervous and retreats before she can get to it…”

“She probably wants to break up with you.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry Senku-chan, your charms can only take you so far.”

“You’re still here?”

“That’s just luck. As soon as I find another genius scientist who is not trying to rule the world, I will sure as hell dump you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think! 😊  
> You can also reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! ✨


End file.
